Be careful what you say
by ZombieBunny801
Summary: Note to self, be careful what you say when around the vampire king... ((crack))


It was boys night and Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, and Fionna had decided on a monster movie marathon. The candy ruler wasn't particularly fond of horror movies, or anything along that line of cinema, but this marathon was all about the classics. You can never beat the classics.

At about a half hour into it, a timer went off into the kitchen, indicating his royal highness's cream puffs were done baking. The pink male gasped happily as he practically skipped to the kitchen, the sugary sweetness filling his lungs, bringing a big smile to his face.

Marshall, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes. How could someone be so excited about about those things? It truly baffled him. Though, this was the gumwad we were talking about, so it was nothing out of the ordinary for anyone that knew him. It was kind of cute. _kind of_.

The Prince had emerged from the kitchen not long after, carrying a tray of his famous cream puffs into the living room, setting the warm treats on the coffee table before curling back up on the sofa.  
Fionna whooped in a hushed voice, picking one of the fluffy puffs from the top of the small stack, enjoying the tasty treat thoroughly as she continued watching the movie. She didn't forget to thank Gumball though, flashing him a quick smile which he had returned, then setting her baby blues back on the television screen.

The vampire eyed the baked goods, finding their color to be tempting. He shrugged, reaching for one. But before he could even get close, his hand was swatted away. He looked over, glaring at the pink male, whom, in return, shot him a glare himself. Ugh, was that insufferable wad _still_ mad about that stupid prank?

He scoffed, reaching for one a second time, but, just like before, his hand was pushed away. He narrowed his red eyes, hissing in frustration. It was just a stupid cream puff! He could make more!

"Ugh, what is with you?! Why can't I have one? You know I only eat shades of red!" Marshall spoke up, yelling above the movie.

Fionna sighed, this always happens when Marshall decides to be a butt to the Prince. They all knew Gumball liked to hold a grudge over the dumbest things. It was annoying, but he was their friend, nonetheless.

She looked between them, but decided not to get in the middle of it. So she shook her head and turned the volume up, hoping to drown out their bickering.  
It was a darn good thing she's already seen these movies, or she would have been pissed herself.

Gumball continued to glare at the vampire, crossing his arms in his usual prissy manner. _What a freaking drama queen_.

"Shut up! I don't like you this moment. Maybe next time you should think before you decide to stick things in my hair. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get _fluff_ out of _gum_?! News flash! It's pretty hard!" The candy royal huffed, turning his head away and sticking his nose in the air. If Marshall wanted to be a child, he could be one as well. A taste of his own medicine.

He knew it was immature though, because two wrongs don't make a right, but don't mess with his hair. Does that damn vampire know how long it takes to style it? Pretty long, especially when you're a perfectionist like the prince.

"Besides," He continued, before Marshall could counteract, "My goods are meant to be _eaten_ , not sucked."

Marshall opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, blinking. Of course he knew what the other meant, he wasn't stupid, but boy was that funny, and the wad didn't even realize his words.  
The vampire king couldn't stop his laugh, his perverted mind taking over the situation.

"Oh yeah? I bet you enjoy it too. Having your goods be eaten." He laughed louder, holding his head in his hand.

Gumball just shot the other a confused look, raising his gummy brow. Of course he likes it when others eat his pastries and such, what could be so funny about tha-

But then, realization dawned on him. His face fell as his jaw went slack, a red hot blush covering his face thoroughly. He slowly turned back, facing the vampire, his features holding shock and embarrassment.  
 _Did he just..?  
_ He gasped.  
 _How dare he?! and in front of Fionna_!

Luckily, for him, the adventuress was oblivious to such things. He scoffed, turning away again, the blush still prominent on his pink cheeks.  
 _Note to self, be careful what you say when around the vampire king.._


End file.
